


Glimpses of a (Deathly) Sky

by Elena_Parker



Series: the (Deathly) Sky and her Rainbow [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Adorable Tenth Gen, Apathetic Harry Potter, Death Magic, Deleted Scenes, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Exasperated Alaude, F/M, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Gen, Harry Potter Has Sky Flames, Harry finds(bloodthirsty) Clouds adorable, Magic, Might include Arcobaleno messing around, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Now Skull, Retribution is COMING!, Supernatural Elements, The First Generation being morons, Varia messing things up just for shits and giggles, What is with Harry and her tendency to attract bloodthirsty Clouds?, and featuring "Harry Kaa-san" for adorable kids with shitty family, and then Kyoya, extras, first there was Alaude, harry doesn't like Skull being cursed, prompts, revenge is a dish best served cold, what-ifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_Parker/pseuds/Elena_Parker
Summary: Prompts, Extras, What-ifs, AU's, Omakes and Deleted Scenes of the storyEmbracing the Rainbow.Requests are open and welcomed!
Relationships: Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!) & Harry Potter, Death & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Varia (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Harry Potter & Vongola First Generation, Harry Potter & Vongola Tenth Generation
Series: the (Deathly) Sky and her Rainbow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583959
Comments: 6
Kudos: 227





	1. Harry's adorable (murder) pets

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted Scene from chapter 4 "Right by your Side" of EtR. Featuring a glimpse of destruction cause by Harry's pets on the ones who were after Skull~

.

.

.

The lavender walls of the cabin were stained with cracks, stray bullet holes and patches of blood. The once clean marble floor was littered with corpses of well-dressed Mafioso- **who were either missing a few limbs, or had huge slashes or deep wounds on their bodies, with their weapons scattered around the floor like broken toys**. The corpses were losing their warmth by now, and blood still dripped from them slowly, pooling on the floor as if they had died just few moments ago. The stench of death hovered along with a bone chilling cold that settled in the air. The whole forest around the cabin was deathly silent, as if even the animals in the wild were terrified of the culprits who had caused this massacre.

A dark, twisting shadow hovered in the air, and the only visible feature of the shadow was a pair of dark, depthless eyes that glanced at the corpses in the room in cold indifference. A clawed hand reached out from the shadows, and with a snap of it’s fingers, white orbs from every single corpse floated towards the shadow’s hand, and formed a little, glittering ball of light. The shadow stared at the glittering ball of light, before it clenched it in it’s fist, and the ball disappeared.

After gathering the souls of the deceased, the clawed hand of the shadow disappeared. A few moments later, a warped portal –reeking of Deathly magic- appeared next to the shadow, and a white cat walked out of it. The portal disappeared as soon as the white cat stepped out of it. The white cat paused and eyed the destruction in the room. It then stared at the shadow hovering in the air, and walked towards it nonchalantly, unconcerned of the various corpses and some weapons it was trampling on during his walk, leaving behind bloody paw prints due to blood staining the floor. As soon as the white cat reached nearer to the shadow, it mewed questioningly. The cold indifference in the eyes of the supernatural being turned to annoyance, before the shadow twisted again, and shrunk. Soon, the deathly silence in the air was broken by flapping of wings, and a familiar raven flew towards a chair and perched on it’s back.

The cat then rolled it’s dark eyes and eyed the corpses around the room in contempt. **< Some people really have no manners, barging into someone else’s home like that. I don’t remember Mafioso being this manner-less a few centuries ago.>**

The raven rolled it’s dark eyes and cawed in arrogance. **< They should be grateful that it was _us_ who had ended their lives, and not Harry, or even their souls might not been left intact by her.>**

Little white's body trembled slightly and even his ears were pressed flatly to his head as he remembered the incident a few centuries ago that still instilled fear deep within many Reapers. **< Don't remind me. I'd rather get rid of these pests than let Harry rage for letting these bugs hurt her Cloud.>**

**< That's for the best.>** The raven agreed wholeheartedly for once.

Little White then flicked it’s tail and jumped onto a table and sat down on a clean spot- _that wasn’t stained by blood_ \- and mewed softly. **< The administrator sure is scheming though. To force the cursed ones to reunite under his Chosen Sky, he actually spread the information about the new chosen Strongest Seven in Cosa Nostra, and manipulated various Mafioso into attacking the Cursed Ones when they’re at their weakest.>** Little White nodded in approval and praised the Administrator's wit. **< Smart.>**

Little Black let out a noise that sounded more like a snort. **< That isn’t going to earn him brownie points from either of the cursed ones.>**

The white cat shrugged. **< That’s not our problem, at least not at the moment.>** His eyes glinted as he mewed then stretched it’s limbs. **< Let’s head back.>**

The raven nodded. **< Alright.>**

.

.

.


	2. Stupid (but Ingenious) Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scrapped Scene #1 from the Upcoming chapter 6 of the story EtR

Just when he thought he had gotten a handle on things, someone up there -he was damn sure it was Death’s idea, who else could it be other than that hateful Spirit?!- decided to play a stupid prank on him

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ “Father,” the self-proclaimed bratty heir of the Carcassa Family stepped forth and spoke proudly, this is my girlfriend.”  _

_ Skull’s eyes widened as he stared at the lady standing next to the cocky brat, wearing a beautiful pink dress. Her eyes flashed with amusement and mischief as they fell on Skull, before she turned towards the Carcassa Don and smiled prettily at him, saying, “Hello Sir, I’m Harriel Potter. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” _

_ His mind turned utterly blank, and for the first time in years -especially since the Cursed Day- Skull felt the ground slipping under his feet. _

_. _

_. _

.

He just didn’t understand one thing…. Why, oh why did Harry decide to go along with this stupid prank?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like mentioned above, this is a discarded scene (and one of the many to come, I'm sure of it) of the Upcoming chapter 6. This is something i wrote for shits and giggles, and is not the actual part of the story. Just thought you'd appreciate the little prank~
>
>> Here, have a Sneak peek of Ch- 6 of EtR~
>> 
>> _“It's not like we can straight up ask the other Arcobaleno to be your guardians!"_  
>  _Harry stared at him contemplatively, and asked in genuine confusion, "Why not?"_  
>  _"...What?!"_  
>  __  
> 


End file.
